Unbreakable Promise Side Story - Mei Chapter
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Side story dari UNBREAKABLE PROMISE chapter 7. Full lemon malam pertama Naruto dan Mei. Untuk pembaca Unbreakable Promise


**A/N:**

 **Si Hitam note:**

Cerita ini versi full untuk adegan malam Naruto dan Mei. Masih tersambung dengan alur cerita utama Unbreakable Promise. Kalau di cerita asli FF itu, adegan vulgarnya banyak dipotong karena lebih mengedepankan pada kesan bagaimana NaruMei membina hubungan rumah tangga. Tapi versi ini, versi full lengkap dengan semua adegan panasnya.

Tidak direkomendasikan bagi pecinta NH garis keras, tetapi bagi yang ingin cerita utuh dari seri FF ini maka _side story_ ini kami pikir layak dibaca. Terkhusus bagi Anda pecinta adegan mesum, utamanya kalian para _MilfLovers_. _Hahaaaa_.

.

 **ForgetMeNot09 note:**

FF ini tidak melalui proses scanning/ editing karena saya tidak kuat bacanya :v

Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan.

.

 **Valentinexxx note:**

Baca saja seperti saya membaca! Setiap nama Mei tertulis, saya baca sebagai Hinata :v

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam ff ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**

 **Yang masih bocah silakan minggir! Yang NHL sejati silakan minggir juga!**

 **Maksa, tanggung sendiri akibatnya!**

* * *

 **UNBREAKABLE PROMISE**

 **-Side Story-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **by:**_

 **Si Hitam**

* * *

Mei keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan kimono handuk sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang masih lembab ia usap dengan handuk lalu digerai. Ia mengamati ruangan kamarnya yang kosong. Naruto belum kembali, pikirnya.

Naruto

Benar. Mulai malam ini, ia tak akan kedinginan dan sendirian lagi menghabiskan malam. Setelah ditinggal pergi suami dan menjanda belasan tahun lamanya, akhirnya ia pun menikah lagi.

Suami barunya, Naruto, adalah pemuda berumur 25 tahun. Terpaut jauh dari umurnya yang sudah berkepala empat. Cukup panjang perjalanan mereka hingga akhirnya menikah. Dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka 10 tahun lalu, saat itu Naruto hanyalah anak miskin yang menggelandang di jalanan. Mei yang iba kemudian mengambilnya, beserta pula dengan orang tuanya yang miskin dan sakit-sakitan.

Mei membiayai pengobatan Kushina, ibu Naruto, hingga sembuh. Kushina dan Minato pun mengabdikan diri kepada Mei, menjadi bagian dari pelayan-pelayan rumah besar ini. Itu adalah bentuk balas budi mereka. Sementara itu, Naruto disekolahkan. Berkat kemampuan akademisnya yang luar biasa, Mei bahkan mengirim Naruto ke luar negri untuk mengenyam pendidikan di perguruan tinggi terkenal pada jurusan bisnis. Lalu setelah lulus, dipekerjakan di salah satu cabang perusahaan Mei disana.

Ketika Naruto kembali ke rumah ini, tak tanggung-tanggung Mei menjadikan Naruto CEO Mizu Group menggantikan dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan adanya berbagai kejadian berikut pertimbangan-pertimbangannya, akhirnya terjadilah pernikahan Naruto dengan Mei Terumi.

Suara bising _hairdryer_ memecah sunyinya malam. Wajah Mei berhadapan dengan bayangannya sendiri dalam cermin. Ia nikmati embusan hangat dari mesin pengering rambut itu.

Saat dirasa rambutnya sudah tak lagi basah, Mei membuka lemari untuk mencari baju yang bisa ia pakai malam ini. Sebuah gaun tidur berwarna fuchsia dengan corak bunga lily yang agak tipis menjadi pilihannya.

Gaun tidur yang... Umm, nampak seksi ketika Mei memakainya, sangat seksi malahan. Gaun yang cukup terbuka, sehingga beberapa bagian tubuh Mei terekspos begitu banyak, apalagi bagian punggun yang tak tertutup sama sekali. Bahkan lebih banyak lagi yang nampak ketika temaram lampu kamar menembus kain tipisnya. Lekukan dan tonjolan tercetak jelas di tempat yang memang seharusnya, dengan ukuran ideal dan proporsional sehingga memberi nilai keindahan jauh melebihi wanita pada umumnya.

Jika dekorasi kamar untuk malam pengantin ini dihias seromantis mungkin oleh Kushina dan yang lain, maka untuk bagian ini sama sekali bukan perbuatan mereka. Ini memang pakaian Mei setiap ia menghabiskan malam di kamar ini, sendirian.

Jadi, kalau mengatakan bahwa Mei memakai pakaian ini untuk momen dimana dirinya tak akan sendirian lagi melewati dinginnya malam sejak hari ini, itu tak sepenuhnya tepat.

Tirai balkon kamar bergerak-gerak saat angin malam berhembus melewati jendela yang tak tertutup, menghantarkan hawa dingin menembus gaun tidurnya yang panjang. Ia belum ingin tidur sekarang, ya memang ia tak boleh tidur dahulu sehingga ia lebih memilih ke balkon kamar menikmati semilir angin malam. Tangannya menggenggam pagar besi pembatas balkon, menengadah memandang langit. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya benar-benar sudah menikah untuk yang kedua kali. Dan itu dengan Naruto, anak baru remaja yang sepuluh tahun lalu ia pungut di pinggir jalan, lalu ia rawat dan pelihara, hingga sekarang sudah matang dan dewasa. Mei diibaratkan, memetik buah manis dari bibit yang dulu ia semai.

Lama Mei berdiri di sana. Pasti banyak sekali hal yang melintas di benaknya selama melamun. Ia yang tak lagi muda dan telah melewati cukup banyak asam garam kehidupan, tentunya memiliki banyak kenangan.

Semua kenangan itu lah, sebagai pelajaran dan pengalaman hidup, yang menjadikan dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

Terkadang ia berpikir, takdir yang melekati hidupnya di masa lampau hingga sekarang sangat menakjubkan. Ada hal di masa lampau yang dirasa menjengkelkan ketika itu, namun dia merasa ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya kini. Ada pula hal menyenangkan yang saat teringat, malah membuat dirinya kini merasa sedih sebab semua itu telah hilang dan tinggal kenangan. Lalu ada juga yang menyakitkan, namun menjadikan dirinya yang sekarang mampu mengucap rasa syukur.

Perputaran roda kehidupan yang ia telah lalui, sedikitpun akalnya tak mampu menjelaskan. Mei merasa inilah batasan akalnya sebagai manusia, yang tak mungkin cukup untuk mampu memikirkan bagaimana tuhan melukiskan takdir. Hanya saja, setiap sesuatu yang telah ia alami selalu mengajarinya bagaimana menjalani hidup, menjadikan dirinya lebih dewasa dan lebih dewasa lagi setiap detiknya yang membawa ia pada derajat lebih tinggi sebagai makhluk ciptaan tuhan.

Seperti pada kenyataan ini, ia yang dulu pernah memimpikan hidup bahagia sampai mati bersama dengan cinta sejati pada suaminya, nyatanya ditinggalkan begitu cepat. Ia terpukul, berpikir tak mampu lagi melanjutkan hidup tapi kehidupan tak mengijinkan Mei meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan penderitaan yang seolah tanpa ujung, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Oleh orang yang sama sekali tak ia sangka sejak sepuluh tahun lalu ia masukkan ke dalam hidupnya.

Memikirkan semua hal itu, Mei menyadari bahwa meskipun ia pernah kehilangan semua orang tersayang, tapi tuhan tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dunia ini.

Mei berjengit saat sebuah mantel tersampir di bahunya, ketika menoleh, sosok Naruto lah yang ia lihat.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama terkena angin malam."

Terasa seperti _de javu_. Mei pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini saat sendirian berkutat dengan sedih di perpustakaan kecil pribadinya, oleh Naruto yang memamerkan senyum menenangkan.

Mei baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang entah sudah sejak kapan ada di dekatnya. Aroma sabun yang segar dan rambut pirangnya yang masih lembab menandakan pria itu baru selesai mandi. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaos polos yang sedikit longgar dibadan.

 _Kheh!_ Mei memuji keberanian Naruto yang berani memakai kamar mandinya di kamar pribadinya ini tanpa meminta ijin lebih dahulu. Naruto terkesan tak sopan, tapi Mei tak memiliki alasan tuk tidak memakluminya. Toh, mereka kan sudah menikah.

"Kapan kau datang,?" tanya Mei.

"Sejak tadi. Dari awal aku datang sampai selesai mandi kau masih saja di luar sini." kata Naruto sembari ikut memposisikan diri di samping Mei.

Mei merapatkan mantel yang disampirkan Naruto di bahunya. Dirinya memang sedikit menggigil karena terlalu lama membiarkan kulitnya bercumbu dengan angin malam. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto, gurat dewasa jelas terlihat meski ia memandanginya dari samping. Perlahan, senyumnya mengembang. Hatinya merasa lega entah karena apa. Mungkin karena sekarang ia tidak sendirian lagi. Ia sudah memiliki Naruto sebagai teman hidup yang akan melengkapinya.

"Kau dari mana?," tanya Mei.

"Aku.." Naruto memberi jeda, berpikir apa perlu ia mengatakannya atau tidak. "Ruang perpustakaan kecil di ujung lorong yang ada foto besar..." Naruto berujar ragu, melihat Mei yang memandangnya dengan mata terkejut membuatnya tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau sungguh dari sana!?" pertanyaan Mei menuntut ketegasan.

Naruto mengangguk, sedikit takut.

Mei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, wajahnya berubah sendu, ia hampir selalu tak mampu menahan air matanya bila ia teringat mendiang sang suami, satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai dengan segenap hati dan hidupnya.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan Mei dengan lembut menarik tubuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Naruto pada Mei yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Ia tahu Mei sangat mencintai almarhum suaminya, sampai sekarang. Dan Naruto tidak akan memaksa perasaan Mei untuk berubah. Sudah cukup baginya mendampingi dan melindungi Mei Terumi sebagai seorang suami. Mereka telah berikrar untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga bersama sebagai suami istri.

Untuk sekarang, Naruto hanya tahu inilah satu-satunya cara membuat Mei jadi lebih kuat dan tegar mengarungi hidup serta melepaskan diri dari jerat penderitaan masa lalu. Setelah ini, Naruto akan memikirkan dan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya bisa membuat Mei benar-benar terlepas dari penderitaanya demi satu senyuman yang akan diukir oleh bibir saat roh meninggalkan jasad.

Dan...

Naruto tak perlu mendengar suara isakan hanya untuk mengetahui kalau istrinya ini sedang menangis. Ia yakin setelah Mei menumpahkan semua sakit dan derita yang terakumulasi selama belasan tahun ini, pundak Mei pasti akan sangat ringan. Mei akan melalui hari-hari menyenangkan setelah ini.

Pelukan Naruto makin erat, ia seolah mengatakan bahwa ' _berikan seribu rasa sakit dan deritamu padaku lalu aku akan menggantinya dengan seribu kebahagiaan._ '

Sampai dua belas menit kemudian...

"N-naruto, s-sesak"

"Ah, maaf." sontak Naruto melepas dekapannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena terlalu jauh bertindak.

"Tak apa." Mei menyeka bulir air mata terakhir di sudut matanya. "Lagi pula aku senang." Lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

Sebuah senyuman yang muncul menggantikan tangis, itu nampak seperti langit cerah pagi hari yang datang menggantikan hujan badai semalaman. Dalam hati, Mei percaya bahwa itu adalah bulir air mata kesedihannya yang terakhir. Bersama Naruto, tak akan pernah lagi ia meneteskan air mata itu.

Mei menutup mata sembari menghidup nafas dalam, ia mencukupkan diri dari gelombang perasaan lalu beralih ke kenyataan masa kini. Di masa kini, ia adalah seorang istri sehingga di mulai dari malam ini ia punya tugas baru. Jadi...

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya karena tak mengerti isyarat mata yang Mei berikan padanya.

"Hhh." Padahal Mei sudah menyiapkan diri dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi respon Naruto tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Kali ini Mei menggunakan isyarat berupa gerakan kepala yang mengarah ke satu titik.

"Haa?"

Astagaaa! Kalau ada sendok sop di dekatnya, sudah pasti akan ia pukulkan ke kepala Naruto.

Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba jadi bebal? Padahal ia sudah menurunkan harga dirinya dan mengurangi rasa malunya sebagai wanita bermartabat. Ia duluan berinisatif, tapi Naruto malah membuatnya malu karena inisiatifnya itu.

Untuk yang ketiga, Mei lebih jelas melakukannya. "Itu..." tunjuknya ke satu arah.

Mata Naruto mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Mei, pada tempat yang paling banyak taburan kelopak bunga mawar, juga tampak lebih indah dan bercahaya gemerlapan dibanding sudut-sudut lainnya di kamar ini.

"ranjang!" lanjut Mei. Suaranya cukup keras dan ada sedikit penekanan.

"Ap-a.a.a.a.a.a.a." suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sama sekali tak jelas, bahkan tak mirip suara manusia. Pasti karena ia baru mengerti sekarang apa maksud isyarat-isyarat Mei tadi.

"Kau ingin agar kita kesana?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Pertanyaan Naruto malah mempertegas bahwa disini Mei lah yang dipermalukan.

Dimana-mana bagi pengantin baru, seharusnya si pria lah yang lebih dulu mengajak ke sana, bukannya si perempuan.

Sebetulnya, niat awal Mei baik. Karena merasa dirinya lebih tua dan lebih mengerti, maka ia berpikir bahwa dirinya lah yang harus memulai lebih dulu. Lagipula Mei tidak ingin menghabiskan sepanjang malam yang dingin ini hanya dengan bersedih ria. Jujur, hati nakalnya sudah sejak lama menginginkan malam ini semenjak menjanda dari belasan tahun lalu, dan ia hampir tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya.

Tapi kenyataan yang ia dapat, Naruto amat sangat bodoh dalam menghadapi dan memperlakukan wanita. Mungkin ini salah Kushina, wanita yang sekarang harus ia panggil sebagai ibu mertua, karena keseringan mengatai anaknya sendiri sebagai anak bodoh. Kan, perkataan adalah doa?

Menyadari suasana yang mulai memburuk ini, Naruto meraih kedua tangan Mei lalu menggemgamnya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi, Mei memaklumi kelakuan Naruto. Memang apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain memaklumi?

Dan tiba-tiba...

"Heeeeiiiii!"

Pekikan Mei terdengar cukup kencang. Ia sontak terkejut manakala tanpa meminta ijin lebih dulu, Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal lalu meletakkan tubuhnya di kasur. Perlakuan yang sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak ada juga yang mengajariku tentang malam ini. Hanya hal itu tadi yang terpikirkan olehku. Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu." ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan setelah duduk di tepi kasur.

Dalam hati Mei kesal sekesal-kesalnya, yang ada malah ia makin marah. Apa begini cara Naruto memperlakukan wanita? Terlebih pada wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

Mei berprasangka baik, mungkin Naruto hanya bertindak impulsif dengan dasar pemikiran bahwa sang pria lah yang harusnya menaikkan pengantin wanitanya ke atas ranjang.

Tapi tidak dalam suasana seperti tadi juga kan? Kalau ingin melakukan itu, harusnya Naruto lebih dulu membangun suasara romantis, sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih intim. Juga jangan kasar seperti tadi. Harusnya perlakukan tubuh wanita selembut mungkin, karena tubuh itu adalah harta tak ternilai.

Atas dasar semua hal itu lah, kepada Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita maka dirinya harus memberikan pelajaran khusus.

Orang lain mungkin akan berimajinasi melihat Mei dengan pakaian hitam minim dan seksi ala-ala iblis wanita lengkap dengan pecutnya. Namun dalam pikiran Mei, ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri lebih kejam daripada itu. Kepada pemuda polos dan bodoh macam Naruto, ia telah memikirkan permainan seru yang muncul dari imajinasi-imajinasi terliarnya.

Mei menyeringai, saatnya bermain-main.

 _Hahahaaaaaa..._

Mulai dari... sekarang!

"Nggghhh..."

Mei mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menggeliat. Mengekspos tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga Naruto hanya bisa bengong karenanya.

"Fuuaaahh!" Mei selesai menggeliat, badannya terasa lebih rileks dan siap melakukan aktifitas yang menguras tenaga setelah ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"A a a..." Naruto jadi kelimpungan. Malu karena sejak tadi tak berkedip menatap Mei. Sebagai laki-laki ia sudah dewasa dan matang, sehingga rasa penasaran dan hasratnya terhadap tubuh perempuan tak mungkin tertahankan.

"Baru pertama kali ya, memperhatikan tubuh perempuan seintens tadi?"

Naruto menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan malu-malu.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di tepi kasur, berhadapan. Mei ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahan.

Awalnya ia pikir Naruto yang tampan, gagah, dan mempesona ini bukan tidak mungkin pernah atau bahkan mungkin sering bercumbu bermain cinta dengan banyak wanita diluar sana, selama tinggal dan mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika. Dimata perempuan manapun, sosok Naruto terlalu memikat, bak nektar bunga yang terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan para lebah.

Tapi kenyataan yang Mei dapati, Naruto sangat kikuk dalam hal ini seolah ia belum pernah bersentuhan dengan perempuan manapun. Mei meyakini itu setelah melihat langsung tingkah Naruto yang sangat natural dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Penilaian Mei bertambah. Naruto itu selain polos dan bodoh, juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Tipe laki-laki perjaka yang pikirannya tidak tercemari oleh hal-hal kotor.

"Angkat wajahmu, Naruto!"

Naruto menurut.

Mereka saling tatap.

Saat Mei menatap wajah Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh, pemuda itu seketika menunduk lagi. Ada rasa malu, segan, dan ragu yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Kau harus berani menatap wajahku, atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjalankan kewajiban sebagai suamiku."

Tanpa bersuara, Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayoo, lakukanlah! Tatap aku sebagaimana pria menatap wanitanya dengan penuh damba."

Naruto melakukannya. Lewat kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu, mereka saling menyelami dalamnya hati masing-masing.

Tapi...

Naruto menyerah sebelum menit pertama usai. Ia tak sanggup.

"Ufufuuuu..." Mei tertawa anggun. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kita akan mengabiskan malam pengantin ini kalau bersikap seperti itu terus padaku."

Satu kata keluar dari mulut Naruto, "Maaf." Wajahnya ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangan, malu akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memenuhi harapan Mei.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto sedang protes. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang masih perjaka ini bisa duduk sejajar dengan Mei yang sudah pernah menikah? Harapan Mei padanya untuk malam ini terlalu tinggi.

"Ya, tak apa."

"Terima kasih, Mei."

"Karena kita tak mungkin begini terus, jadi aku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan semalaman ini. Kau hanya perlu ikuti perkataanku, maka kita berdua bisa akan melewati hal menyenangkan bersama-sama. Setuju?"

Naruto mengangguk. Memang bagi dirinya, apa ada pilihan lain selain setuju?

"Kau pasti sadar situasinya kalau kita berdua masih sama-sama canggung. Wajar karena ini malam pertama setelah kita menikah. Maka dari itu, kita akan sedikit bermain-main untuk mencairkan suasana."

"B-bermain seperti apa?" Naruto bertanya rada takut. Entah dari mana datangnya imajinasi kalau Mei berniat memainkan permainan yang akan menyiksa dirinya.

" _Truth and Kiss._ "

"Haaa?" Naruto merasa salah dengar. Yang ada itu kan permainan _Truth or Dare_?

"Aku jelaskan." ucap Mei begitu mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang penuh kebingungan. "Kita bergantian saling lempar pertanyaan yang harus dijawab dengan jujur. Ketika jawaban yang diberikan terdengar logis, tak dibuat-buat, serta mampu membuat si penanya tersentuh atau tak mampu membuat pernyataan balasan, maka si penanya harus mencium orang yang menjawab. Begitu pula sebaliknya"

Okeh, Naruto mengerti tujuan saling tanya jawab itu adalah untuk membuat hubungan mereka lebih intim dalam mengenali diri masing-masing. Tapi...

Hukuman berupa ciuman itu, tak ada tujuan lain selain membuat malam mereka semakin bergairah. Dalam permainan ini apa alasan ciuman dijadikan hukuman antara mereka? Karena yang mencium pasti harus melempar rasa malunya jauh-jauh lebih dulu. Lain cerita kalau suami istri yang sudah lama menikah, maka yang dicium lah yang dirugikan karena pasti akan dipermalukan.

Naruto harus mengakui, cara berpikir dan bertindak Mei Terumi masih belum mampu ia capai.

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu bertanya "Siapa yang duluan mulai?"

Mei menerawang ke langit-langit kamar, meletakkan telunjukknya di dagu dan berpikir sebentar.

Sebentar saja ia sudah dapat jawaban.

"Karena kau lebih muda, aku berikan kesempatan bertanya lebih dulu padamu." ucap Mei, dengan sedikit senyum jahil.

Dalam benaknya Naruto merutuk, ' _Licik!_ '

"Silahkan bertanya apapun yang kau ingin tanyakan."

"..." Naruto diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang harus ia tanyakan.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Stop! Waktumu habis. Kau kalah, jadi cium aku."

"Hah!?"

Tadi tidak ada kesepakatan batas waktu.

"Kalau menunggumu, mungkin pagi kan datang sebelum satu pertanyaan terucap dari mulutmu."

Skak!

Jadi...

Mei sudah menutup mata dan menunggu ciuman pertama dari suaminya untuk malam ini.

Belum apa-apa, Naruto sudah harus merelakan dirinya jatuh dalam permainan Mei.

Naruto melihat wajah Mei mulai cemberut karena ia membuat wanita itu menunggu. Jadi...

Chuuuu!

Setelah selesai, Mei membuka mata dengan disertai wajah masam.

"Kenapa hanya di kening?"

Naruto bingung, jadi ia jawab asal saja. "Ya, kau tahu kan apa arti ciuman di kening?"

Pertanyaan balik dari Naruto membuat Mei terdiam. Ciuman di kening dari suami kepada istri seringkali diartikan sebagai ungkapan cinta yang begitu mendalam.

Karena itu lah...

Chuuphh.

Mei mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Naruto.

Si empunya wajah menganga dengan suara tak jelas, " uuuuu...?"

"Jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi, harus kuakui kalau itu membuatku sedikit tersentuh."

Ya, itu memaksa Mei harus menghadiahkan ciuman.

Tapi, tidak adil!

Permainan ini tidak adil, itu yang dirasakan Naruto.

Tadi saat Naruto kalah dan harus mencium Mei, ia harus berperang dulu dengan rasa malu dan gugup. Tapi ketika Mei mencium dirinya, kenapa hatinya malah jumpalitan begini? Debaran dan degupan didalam dada terdengar kencang tak beraturan.

Di sisi lain, Mei terpaksa harus menutup mulut demi meredam suara kikikan tawa yang memaksa hendak keluar.

Kalau diamati seksama, benar saja. Hanya dengan permainan singkat tadi kedekatan pasangan baru ini jadi lebih intim. Oleh karena itu...

"Ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya, Naruto."

Naruto mana punya hak untuk menolak. Setelah rasa tak karuan tadi mampu dikendalikan, Naruto akan bermain lebih serius. Kini gilirannya lagi.

"Sudah siap dengan pertanyaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Mei.

"Ya."

"Silahkan."

"Tolong jelaskan, kenapa kau memilihku untuk menemanimu hingga penghujung usia?"

Naruto sudah mengetahui pasti kalau alasan Mei menikah lagi dan itu dengan dirinya, adalah karena Mei tak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup sendiri dan kesepian. Mei pun takut akan hidupnya yang mungkin berakhir tragis karena sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang menemani saat sakaratul maut.

"Whaaa, curang! Naruto, pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dijawab dengan singkat." seru Mei. Ia pun segera mengerti bahwa Naruto sengaja mengajukan pertanyaan yang ia sendiri susah menjawab.

"Tidak ada aturan yang membatasi pertanyaan seperti apa yang boleh diajukan bukan?"

Naruto benar.

Meski begitu Mei senang, artinya Naruto mulai menikmati permainan ini. Tapi, akal Mei tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dirugikan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu karena harga jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi bernilai tinggi, maka kau harus menciumku setiap kali pernyataan dariku diterima olehmu."

Oh my... Ini namanya, satu pertanyaan namun jawabannya beranak pinak. Memang ini ujian sekolah huh?

Anggukan setuju tampak dari kepala Naruto. Permintaan Mei itu adil, sehingga dia tak tega membantah.

"Aku jawab perlahan ya, agar kau mengerti."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tepat siang tadi sebelum acara pernikahan kita dimulai, aku sudah memberitahumu segala kegundahanku, ya kan? Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha hidup tegar di mata orang lain, tapi rapuhnya hatiku tak pernah sembuh. Sekarang, aku merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi hidup sendiri. Tidak ingin berakhir sepi dan sendirian di penghujung usiaku nanti adalah alasan aku menginginkan seseorang di sisiku, seseorang yang mau saling berbagi segala hal denganku. Lalu, ketika aku mulai berpikir siapa orang itu? Siapa yang dapat aku percaya? Satu-satunya jawaban yang kudapat adalah kau, Naruto."

"Uhm, ya aku sendiri pun tak sanggup membayangkan masa tuaku hanya berteman sepi dan sendirian. Jadi, aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Cium aku!" perintah Mei tiba-tiba.

"Hah!?"

"Kan aturannya, kalau jawabanku diterima olehmu maka kau harus menciumku."

Barusan itu, Naruto tanpa sadar merespon dengan penerimaan atas jawaban Mei.

"Tap..."

"Sekaraaaangg~~~!"

Mei pun lagi-lagi sudah menutup mata dan siap dengan ciuman selanjutnya.

Naruto membuang nafas panjang, apa nasibnya harus begini terus?

Chuu!

Naruto mendaratkan ciuman singkat.

Tapi Mei membuka mata disertai ekspresi kesal. "Ciuman tadi tidak sah."

"Apa!? Mana bisa begitu!"

"Tidak boleh mencium di tempat yang sama dua kali."

Tadi Naruto mencium kening Mei lagi, tempat yang menurutnya paling aman. Tapi wanita itu tak mau menerimanya begitu saja.

"Ulangi!" perintah Mei. Ia pun sudah bersiap diri lagi dan menutup mata.

Naruto menyerah, terpaksa ia mencium Mei sekali lagi.

Chupph.

Tapi...

"Ulangi!"

"Lah, kenapa lagi?"

"Ciuman di pipi kan sudah."

"Tapi itu kan pipiku." protes Naruto.

"Sama saja." ucap Mei tak mau kalah.

Naruto merutuk, mentang-mentang Mei yang membuat aturan lalu jadi sesukanya. Hanya untuk satu jawaban tadi, ia harus mencium Mei tiga kali. Tapi tidak akan ada lagi setelah yang ketiga ini. Ia pun segera memberi ciuman lagi.

Namun Mei belum senang, "Kenapa di pipi lagi?"

"Yang sudah kan pipi kanan, nah ciuman tadi di pipi kiri. Tempatnya beda, hahahaaaa."

Bibir mei melengkung kebawah. Oke, ia harus sedikit bersabar. Naruto lebih cerdik dari yang ia kira.

Meski begitu, ciuman tadi juga lumayan banyak menurunkan tensi antara Mei dengan Naruto. Rasa canggung dan kikuk hampir lenyap entah kemana, yang tersisa hanyalah rasa nyaman jenis lain yang baru pertama kali datang selama mereka bersama.

"Ya sudah lah, aku lanjutkan jawabanku. Bagiku, tak ada alasan maupun setitik keraguan yang membuatku tidak memilihmu sebagai suami. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tepat. Kau satu-satunya orang terdekat yang aku percayai sepenuhnya. Kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku dan meninggalkanku, yang pasti akan melakukan apapun untukku. Itu adalah balas budimu atas jasaku padamu selama ini. Aku akan jadi orang jahat kalau ternyata aku memanfaatkan balas budimu itu, jadi aku tak akan memintamu menikahiku kalau kau merasa bahwa balas budi itu sebagai kewajiban. Tapi belakangan aku sadar kalau kau ingin membalas budi bukan karena merasa itu kewajibanmu tapi karena memang kau menginginkannya dari dalam lubuk hatimu. Bukan kewajiban tapi keinginan, sebab itulah aku yakin pernikahan kita tak akan menjadi beban bagimu."

Naruto speechless. Apa benar dirinya seperti itu, sebaik apa yang dituturkan Mei tadi. Ia sendiri bahkan tak menyadarinya. Benarkah Mei lebih mengerti tentang isi hatinya daripada ia sendiri?

"Nah, ayo berikan aku ciuman lagi."

Mana bisa Naruto menolak. Ingin ia katakan langsung, tapi Naruto lebih memilih menyimpan dalam hatinya sendiri bahwa ciuman kali ini ia berikan bukan sebagai hukuman, tapi hadiah. Hadiah atas pengertian yang begitu dalam dari Mei untuk dirinya.

"Aku ingin di bibir." pinta Mei.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Toh, cepat atau lambat pasti akan tiba saatnya mencium bibir Mei.

"Aaahh, aku sungguh sudah menantikannya sejak tadi." Mei nampak sangat senang. Ia mencondongkan badannya kearah Naruto, mendongak sedikit pada tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi sembari menutup mata.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Naruto juga menutup mata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mei.

Naruto mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut, pelan dan tak terburu-buru. Ia memperlakukan Mei bak porselin tipis paling berharga yang mudah remuk.

Pertemuan kedua bibir itu tidak terlalu lama. Baik Mei maupun Naruto merasakan hatinya terus menghangat, rasanya begitu nyaman sampai ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan ini, perasaan luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan oleh Naruto, serta perasaan nyaman yang baru Mei rasakan lagi setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

Ciuman bibir mereka hampir persis seperti saat di altar pernikahan siang tadi. Hanya saja untuk malam ini sensasinya sedikit berbeda, terasa lebih dalam dan erotis.

Mei bahagia, begitupula Naruto. Hati keduanya tak bisa dibohongi.

Tiba-tiba Mei bertanya, "Lupakan dulu sejenak permainan tadi. Aku ingin tahu rasa apa yang kau dapat dari ciuman tadi, Naruto?"

"Lembut dan manis." jawab Naruto terus terang. "Kalau kau?"

"Hangat dan basah."

Blusshh!

Pikiran Naruto langsung kemana-mana. Pipinya memerah akibat godaan Mei barusan.

Dimata Mei, pemuda pirang ini begitu lucu. Setiap tingkahnya begitu natural, khas anak-anak yang polos. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak bersyukur setiap kali melihat Naruto berada di sisinya.

"Kita lanjutkan permainannya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau boleh, aku ingin menambahkan pertanyaanku tadi."

"Dibolehkan."

"Tentang semua alasanmu memintaku menikahimu, Mei. Kalau hanya untuk menjadi temanmu sampai ajal menjemput, menghilangkan rasa takutmu akan sepi dan sendirian, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Tapi kenapa harus dengan menikah? Bisa saja kan dengan cara lain?" Naruto pernah menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada ibunya, tapi ia belum mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari ibunya itu. "Aku minta maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu tersinggung."

Mei mengulas senyum simpul, "Tidak. Aku tidak tersinggung kok. Malahan aku tadi ingin membahas hal ini, tapi kau malah menanyakannya lebih dulu. Aku senang, itu artinya kau tidak hanya menerima keputusanku begitu saja tapi ingin ikut serta memastikan posisimu dalam hubungan ini."

"...?"

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu tidak kusandarkan pada hati dan perasaan tapi pada logika. Aku wanita dan kau pria. Menurutmu hubungan seperti apa yang harus dibentuk antara kita agar dapat saling berbagi dan melengkapi?"

Pertanyaan balik Mei tepat mengenai sasaran pada logika berpikir Naruto. Sedari awal sampai sebelum menikah, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menentukan posisi Mei bagi dirinya, pun sebaliknya bagaimana posisi dirinya dalam hidup Mei. Itu karena saat Mei memungut Naruto sepuluh tahun lalu, Mei sama sekali tidak menetapkan apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Namun mulai hari ini, hubungan mereka berubah drastis menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Seolah ada lompatan waktu yang membuat Naruto merasa tidak logis dengan perubahan hubungan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Umur kita memang terpaut lumayan jauh, tapi apa kau merasa kita seperti ibu dan anak?" tegas Mei.

Itu hubungan sakral yang Naruto dapat dari ibunya, Mei tidak akan mampu menggantikan posisi Kushina untuk itu. Ibu dengan kewajiban melahirkan, menyayangi, mengasihi, mendidik, membesarkan dan memanusiakan, tidak mungkin dapat digantikan dengan perempuan lain. Kalau ibu dan anak angkat? Tidak bisa juga, sebab Kushina masih hidup. Dan tidak pernah terucap sekalipun pernyataan bahwa Mei mengangkat Naruto sebagai anak.

"Ataukah kakak dan adik?" tanya Mei.

Mei maupun Naruto adalah anak tunggal, tak pernah memiliki saudara. Tapi mereka berdua jelas merasa kalau hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu. Hubungan kakak dan adik sudah terikat dengan ikatan untuk saling mengasihi dan melindungi tanpa ada istilah balas budi. Kakak dan adik sudah terikat takdir sedari lahir sehingga sayang, kasih, dan apapun itu, datang dengan sendirinya. Tapi dalam hal ini, Mei punya jasa besar sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan budi baik yang ingin ia balas. Dan kalau dirincikan dengan hubungan kakak dan adik angkat, maka hubungannya akan jadi kebohongan. Bohong kalau ada di dunia ini sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling mengangkat saudara.

"Tuan dengan bawahannya?" ungkap Mei lagi.

Sudah jelas tidak ada hubungan seperti itu antara Mei dengan Naruto. Mana ada tuan dan bawahan yang punya hubungan seintim mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan teman? Atau sahabat?" Mei tak berhenti menyerang logika Naruto.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada persahabatan maupun pertemanan antara sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Kecuali jika itu adalah 'sahabat mengarungi hidup' atau 'teman tinggal satu atap'.

Sekarang Naruto mengerti. Mei menggunakan metode eliminasi untuk menentukan keputusannya. Wanita itu membuang semua kemungkinan yang tertolak logika demi mendapatkan satu konklusi yang paling tepat.

Atas dasar semua pertimbangan logika itu lah, Naruto bisa menerima keputusan Mei mengajukan proposal kepada dirinya untuk menjadi teman hidup sampai ajal menjemput dalam hubungan suami istri.

Mei mengulas senyum kemenangan.

"Mei, kali ini kau ingin kucium di bagian mana?"

Wah-... Mei tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menawarkan hal ini. Mungkin dalam hal logika, si pirang itu kalah telak.

"Bibir." jawab Mei cepat.

"Loh! Bukannya katamu tidak boleh mencium tempat yang sama dua kali?"

"Boleh. Asal kau memberikan ciuman dengan cara yang berbeda. Seperti... _french kiss_."

"Uhn, tapi aku tak tahu caranya." sesal Naruto. Dia juga ingin memberikan ciuman seperti itu, tapi dirinya tak pernah belajar apalagi melakukannya.

"Aku yang ajari."

Bagi Mei yang sudah berpengalaman, jenis ciuman tadi bukan hal sulit.

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Posisi mereka yang duduk berhadapan di tepi kasur tidak berubah sejak tadi, tapi kini Mei sudah mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Naruto.

Mei merapatkan dirinya ke badan Naruto. Dada mereka bersentuhan dan sedikit saling menekan. Meskipun terhalang pakaian, mereka bisa saling merasakan tekstur tubuh lawannya. Dada Naruto yang keras dan berotot, berbanding terbalik dengan dada Mei yang besar namun kenyal dan lembut disaat bersamaan.

Mei juga menempatkan tangannya di pipi Naruto, ia usap perlahan sembari mata mereka saling tatap. Tatapan mendamba yang bercampur dengan sedikit kabut nafsu. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir pemuda itu sehingga terbuka sedikit.

Mereka berdua menutup mata masing-masing, sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak seperti kecupan sebelumnya yang minim gerakan, ciuman mereka kali ini lebih aktif. Khususnya oleh Mei, ia tak ragu menyapu sampai ke sudut bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Bahkan ia sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya, demi memberi sapuan pada bibir Naruto yang terasa kering.

Satu menit kemudian baru lah Mei menyudahi ciumannya, lagipula Naruto masih pasif. Ia harus perlahan mengajari suami barunya ini agar mengerti.

Embusan nafas disertai uap-uap tipis seolah saling bersambut kala tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Naruto mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Panas itu dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Mereka saling tatap penuh damba dengan kabut nafsu yang makin pekat. Sorot mata teduh nan sayu dari Mei sedikit banyaknya membuat api gairah dalam diri Naruto terbakar kian membara. Iris saphire pria bersurai pirang itu menangkap setiap centi rona merah yang basah karena peluh di wajah putih mulus sang istri tanpa luput satupun. Raut wajah keduanya mencetak hasrat ingin lebih, lebih intim, lebih panas, dan...

Lebih nikmat.

Tapi Naruto tidak melakukan tindakan apapun. Ia masih belum punya keberanian yang cukup.

Akhirnya karena tak tahan menunggu lebih lama, Mei kembali meraup bibir Naruto jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Kecupan-kecupan yang mulai terasa basah serta hisapan-hisapan yang semakin kuat Mei lakukan agar libido Naruto naik sampai tahap dimana suaminya ini akan tak mampu berdiam diri lagi sehingga membalas kecupannya.

"Hnngg!"

Bukan Mei, tapi Naruto lah yang mengerang nikmat. Sensitifitas seksualnya yang masih rendah sebagai laki-laki perjaka, membuat dirinya langsung terbakar meski oleh rangsangan yang bisa dikatakan belum seberapa ini.

Mei semakin aktif bergerak, bibirnya memagut bibir atas dan bawah Naruto bergantian. Pagutan yang mulanya lembut namun kian kencang seiring waktu. Telapak tangannya yang semula di pipi, kini berpindah ke tengkuk Naruto dan menekannya sehingga ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Rasanya menyenangkan, bagi Naruto pun juga Mei. Tak bisa disangkal, wanita ini pun mulai terbawa arus permainannya sendiri.

Tiga menit adalah rekor waktu terlama ciuman mereka. Pagutan itu terlepas, meninggalkan kilauan cahaya dari bibir Mei yang mengkilat karena basah serta dari benang saliva yang mengikat bibir keduanya.

"Hahhhh..." Tarikan nafas yang begitu kuat pun sontak terdengar, mengais-ngais oksigen demi mempertahankan hidup.

Saat nafas sudah terkendali, "Ne, bagaimana rasanya ciuman tadi, Naruto? Kau menyukainya?"

"Mana mungkin tidak."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu. Aku sudah mengajarimu, jadi berikan french kiss yang aku mau." ucapnya begitu ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto.

Bersama dengan satu anggukan, satu tangan Naruto menarik pinggul Mei lebih rapat duduk di pangkuannya sementara tangan yang lain menarik tengkuk wanita itu. Rasa yang mulai sesak dibawah sana, yang ditambah dengan tekanan dari pantat Mei tidak ia pedulikan. Sesak namun sensasinya membuat Naruto keenakan.

Ternyata Naruto cepat belajar dalam hal berciuman. Persis seperti yang Mei ajarkan, begitupula Naruto melakukannya. Lebih dari itu, sesapan Naruto pada bibir Mei pun semakin kuat seiring waktu.

Ciuman Naruto yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya, berkali-kali Naruto mencium dengan penuh nafsu. Mei lah yang membuatnya begini. Gairahnya telah bangkit dan semakin memuncak setiap kali ia mencium istrinya. Ingin lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi seolah tak ingin berhenti. Mereka saling berlomba mencuri nafas antara jeda waktu sempit disela pagutan untuk bertahan pada ciuman selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi.

Pada ciuman yang kesekian kalinya, lidah Naruto telah berani menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Mei, mendorong lidah istrinya, memilin kemudian menariknya keluar untuk dihisap. Tidak tahu terpikir dari mana, mungkin ini murni insting.

Tangannya yang berada di tengkuk, menekan kuat kepala bermahkotakan helain merah bata itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangan lainnya, mulai bergerak liar dan meraba setiap inchi kulit punggung istrinya yang begitu halus dan lembut. Gaun tidur Mei memang masih utuh, hanya saja bagian punggungnya terlalu terbuka.

Mei tersenyum dalam hati. Perlakuan Naruto membuatnya melayang. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini, dan bisa merasakannya lagi adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Entah sejak kapan, sadar ataupun tidak, Mei begitu menikmati ciuman dari suaminya. Ia membiarkan dirinya sedikit didominasi, ia biarkan Naruto mencumbunya mesra dan panas. Dan pada saat bersamaan, ia juga merasakan serangan oleh berbagai sensasi berbeda dari gerakan tangan Naruto di punggungnya. Semua itu terasa sangat nikmat luar biasa.

Merasa Naruto sudah lihai, maka Mei akan menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kepada Naruto yang masih pemain baru, akan ia perlihatkan sejauh apa perbedaan dengan dirinya yang seorang veteran.

"Hmmpp-"

Naruto tak sempat menarik nafas sebelum Mei menyerangnya tiba-tiba dengan ciuman penuh hasrat. Ciuman yang sangat dalam dan menuntut, menyalurkan semua birahi terliarnya sebagai janda yang belasan tahun tidak pernah dibelai oleh tangan lelaki.

Tanpa mengendorkan ciuman apalagi melepasnya, Mei memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Mengobrak-abrik seisinya, begitupula dengan hasrat suaminya sebagai lelaki.

Satu tangan Mei tetap mengalung di leher Naruto, menekannya kuat pada dirinya. Sedangkan satu tangan lain berpindah ke dada, meraba-raba bagian sana untuk memberi sensasi lebih. Sekalian pula, Mei yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto mengubah posisi kakinya hingga melingkari perut pemuda itu. Mengapit erat seakan tak mau melepas. Pinggulnya sendiripun ia goyangkan, seakan dia menyamankan posisi duduk dipangkuan Naruto, padahal nyatanya dia ingin menggoda gundukan besar yang terjepit diantara pantatnya.

French kiss yang Naruto rasakan membuatnya tak habis pikir. Seperti inikah kehebatan Mei diatas ranjang, tak terbayang sebelumnya kalau dirinya akan dicumbu oleh perempuan seliar ini. Yang jelas, rasanya begitu hebat dan menakjubkan.

"Issh!"

Suara ringisan Naruto tertahan akibat kecupan yang tak mau lepas. Padahal pekikan itu akibat rasa sakit di bibir karena Mei menggigitnya. Wanita itu menuntut agar dirinya tak lagi diam dan aktif mengimbangi.

Sejujurnya, Naruto jadi diam karena serangan Mei yang membuatnya terkejut. Entah apakah ia bisa atau tidak bermain seimbang, sebagai pria ia akan berusaha.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto kalah telak. Mei terlalu jauh diatas ekspektasinya. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari dirinya yang masih perjaka ini untuk Mei yang sudah menahan hasratnya selama belasan tahun sebagai janda? Hasrat yang terkumpul selama itu, seolah menjadi bom waktu yang sekarang saatnya akan meledak.

Baru sebatas ciuman saja, Naruto sudah dibuat tak bisa apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau Mei melepaskan birahi terliarnya pada kegiatan yang lebih intim lagi setelah ini?

Naruto tak mampu membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya di penghujung malam nanti.

Mei menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri setelah melepas pagutannya dari bibir Naruto. Ia menyesap campuran air liurnya dan air liur suaminya yang rasanya manis memabukkan.

Dengan wajah merona merah yang di kuasai nafsu Mei berkata, "Aku ingin lebih."

Naruto berpaling muka, ia malu. "Ambil saja semua yang kau ingin dari diriku." ia berkata seolah dirinya telah menyerah.

Naruto mengibarkan benderan putih, Mei pun harus menahan tawanya yang hendak meledak.

Mei tak ingin menjatuhkan harga diri suaminya. Jadi, ia harus sedikit menahan diri. Ia pun berpindah dari pangkuan Naruto. Duduk di tengah kasur, juga menarik tangan Naruto agar suaminya itu ikut bersamanya.

Mei duduk bersimpuh ke arah Naruto yang duduk bersila menghadapnya. Tegangan nafsu antara keduanya sama sekali tak mengendur, tapi mereka telah tampak lebih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Mei tiba-tiba mengungkapkan hal yang tak terduga. "Aku punya tawaran untukmu. Jika kau mau, maka aku akan menceritakan hal memalukan dari diriku yang selama ini kurahasiakan dari semua orang. Bagaimana?"

Naruto sesungguhnya ingin tahu rahasia Mei, tapi... "Apa dulu syaratnya?"

"Lucuti pakaian tidurku sampai aku tak lagi berbusana."

"Hah!?" Naruto menganga.

Astaga, syarat macam apa itu.

Secara teknis syarat ini tidak merugikan Naruto sama sekali, malah jelas keuntungannya. Hanya saja, mau di taruh dimana wajahnya?

"Tak perlu ragu dan malu. Toh cepat atau lambat kau juga harus melakukannya, lalu melihat setiap inci tubuh dan kulitku secara langsung."

Benar juga. Tak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menolak syarat itu.

Naruto duduk tegak, ia lihat-lihat dulu pakaian tidur seperti apa yang Mei kenakan. Dan hasilnya, Naruto dengan cepat menyimpulkan kalau pakaian tidur Mei dapat dengan mudah lepas hanya dengan menurunkan bagian atas gaun itu, yang tertahan di bahu. Begitu kain disana diturunkan, maka...

Bommmm..!

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengikuti apa kata Mei. Sama sekali ia tak punya kuasa menolak, lagi pula sejak awal Mei mengatakan bahwa cukup ikuti perkataannya maka hal menyenangkan akan dilalui bersama-sama.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto meletakkan tangannya dikedua pundak Mei. Siapapun tahu, sekalipun melihat dari jarak 10 meter, kalau Naruto sedang gemetaran. Laki-laki itu gugup luar biasa. Dia pegang kain disana lalu diturunkan perlahan, gerakan bantuan dari Mei mempermudah Naruto meloloskan tangan Mei dari pakaian itu.

Sekejap saja, tubuh bagian atas Mei terpampang nyata tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Pencahayaan di kamar ini memang temaram, tapi mata Naruto melihat jelas semuanya.

Selama ini Naruto setuju saja dengan perkataan banyak orang bahwa Mei dianugerahi oleh Tuhan tubuh yang proporsional dan begitu indah. Tapi setelah melihat langsung seperti ini, maka Naruto harus mengatakan kalau semua perkataan orang-orang itu adalah kebohongan.

Ya, mereka semua bohong. Sebab sekarang, Naruto tahu bahwa tubuh Mei Terumi jauh lebih indah daripada yang dikatakan orang-orang. Saking indahnya hingga sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Terutama pada bagian ini, yang mana Mei ternyata tidak menggunakan bra dibalik gaun tidur. Sisi medis ada yang mengatakan kalau tidur tanpa bra lebih sehat bagi perempuan.

Lalu ...

Oh, Damn!

Ini ...

Bentuk dan ukurannya? Warna dari areolanya?

Bentuknya bulat ideal. Ukurannya sungguh proporsional, sangat besar namun tidak nampak sedikitpun berlebihan. Kulitnya mulus dan bercahaya. Jika disentuh, pasti terasa kenyal dan lembut di saat bersamaan. Bagian kiri dan kanan simetris dan arahnya pun pas menuju ke depan. Warna areolanya merah muda sedikit kecoklatan, warna ini nyaris saja tidak ada beda dengan areola gadis perawan padahal Mei sudah pernah menikah. Bagian papilla atau putingnya pun hanya sedikit menonjol keluar sebab Mei belum pernah menyusui anak. Dia memang pernah mengandung namun keguguran sebelum usia janin mencapai waktu dimana hormon lactogen dirilis tubuhnya untuk merangsang pertumbuhan ASI sebagai persiapan kelahiran.

Kombinasi semua itu, seperti keseimbangan yang sempurna. Katakanlah bahwa payudara Mei adalah suatu keindahan mahakarya tuhan yang tak tertandingi.

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya Mei menjaga aset tubuhnya yang tak ternilai ini hingga usianya yang sudah lebih dari 40 tahun.

"Wajahmu terlihat memalukan saat memandangiku seperti itu, Naruto." tukas Mei.

Naruto berjengit kaget, "Maaf." ia palingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Maafmu tak diperlukan. Ini kan hakmu sebagai suamiku."

Anggukan Naruto terlihat malu-malu. Ya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tak menyetujui ucapan Mei?

"Nah, karena itu. Ayooo, lihat lah lagi sepuasmu!"

Naruto kembali menghadap Mei, meski ia harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang kian menggebu. Puas dari mana pula? Nyatanya bagi Naruto, memandangi dada Mei yang indah ini selama apapun tak pernah membuatnya puas.

Keindahannya bertambah oleh adanya satu tahi lalat kecil yang nampak bersembunyi malu-malu diantara kedua bukit kembar itu. Sudut pandang Naruto turun ke bawah pada perut langsing dan rata dengan pusar kecil yang terlihat lucu. Kombinasinya sangat menarik minat untuk dielus dan dijilat.

Turun lagi ke bawah...,

Ah, ternyata masih tertutup oleh pakaian tidur yang Naruto loloskan dari bagian atas tubuh Mei.

"Kurasa untuk sekarang hanya sampai sini saja, aku tak sanggup melucuti pakaianmu lebih dari ini."

Mei mafhum. Ia sendiri melihat langsung bagaimana Naruto mati-matian mengendalikan tingkahnya agar tak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Oke. Kalau begitu akan aku ceritakan rahasiaku."

"Ah tunggu, sebelum itu. Apa hubungannya melucuti pakaian dengan rahasiamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya agar ceritaku lebih panas saja."

"Ha?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Lagipula hawa dikamar ini makin panas setelah bibir kita saling mencumbu tadi." lanjut Mei.

"A-.. it..."

"Ufufuuu. Makanya, dengar dulu ceritaku."

"Iya yaaaa. Jadi apa?"

"Coba pikir, dengan cara apa aku bertahan menjanda selama belasan tahun padahal aku tidak berbeda dengan wanita dewasa sewajarnya yang memiliki segala kompleksitas kebutuhan seksual?"

"..." Naruto tak mampu memikirkan jawaban.

"Aku ini wanita bermartabat. Tak akan kubiarkan tubuhku disentuh oleh lelaki. Jadi demi memenuhi kebutuhan biologis, aku melakukannya sendiri. Hanya bermodalkan ini." Mei menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya, beserta gerakan jari meremas.

Naruto jelas menangkap apa maksud dari itu. Ini sungguh rahasia memalukan. Jika sampai ketahuan orang luar, maka akan jadi skandal besar bagi Mei Terumi sebagai pemilik perusahaan Mizu Group.

"Biasanya aku melakukan itu sambil membayangkan diriku digagahi mendiang suamiku."

"..." Naruto tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Antara takjub, heran, miris, dan kasihan.

"Tapi, semenjak kau pulang dari Amerika lalu tinggal di rumah ini. Entah kenapa bayangan suamiku digantikan olehmu."

"Appa!? Yang benar?" Naruto sangat tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi Mei bicara jujur. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba datang, tapi kalau dipikir lagi salahnya apa? Hal tersebut murni muncul dari dalam diri Mei sendiri bukan?

"Akhir-akhir ini pun, aku sering bermain sendiri dan membayangkan dirimu menciumku seliar tadi."

Naruto tak habis pikir mendengar cerita itu, tapi dalam hati ia merasa risih sendiri karena pernah dibayangkan melakukan adegan tak senonoh seperti itu oleh perempuan.

"Aku juga membayangkan dirimu meremas-remas dadaku seperti ini." Mei mencontohkan gerakannya dengan meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

Rupanya ini tujuan Mei meminta pakaiannya dilucuti tadi. Naruto menelan ludah kasar. Pemandangan di depannya ini sudah kelewatan. Hei, dia juga ingin meremasnya.

"Bahkan aku juga membayangkan dirimu yang gagah menghentak-hentakkan tubuhku diatas kasur hingga ranjangnya berderit kencang, menusukku bertubi-tubi dengan benda kebanggaamu, dengan sangat liar, kasar, dan cepat, sehingga aku hampir dibuat gila karenanya."

Oh tidak. Ini sudah gila namanya. Mei benar-benar gila. Fetish macam apa yang diidap oleh Mei?

Selama ini, Naruto telah salah menilai Mei. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Mei Terumi memiliki sisi gelap seliar ini.

"Hei, Naruto. Jangan takut begitu dong padaku. Setahuku itu hal wajar bagi wanita sepertiku."

"Tapi..."

"Ya, aku minta maaf karena seenaknya sendiri membayangkan dirimu. Habisnya kau yang datang sendiri kedalam imajinasiku. Kau sih, terlalu mempesona jadi lelaki." Mei mengakui kesalahannya, tapi tetap saja melempar penyebab kesalahan itu pada Naruto.

Naruto merunduk kehabisan kata-kata.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Apa kau pernah melakukan hal sepertiku itu sambil membayangkan menggagahi seorang perempuan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Bahkan dengan diriku?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

Mei tampak sedikit kecewa. Massa iyya tubuhnya yang seksi ini tak mampu menggoyahkan iman Naruto sedikit saja, padahal mereka cukup lama bersama?

Tapi tak apa.

Sebenarnya, Naruto juga lelaki normal sama seperti laki-laki lainnya. Hanya saja karena cintanya yang begitu dalam pada Hinata, membuat dirinya tak sanggup membayangkan wanita lain. Sebab terakhir kali ia bertemu Hinata saat mereka masih kecil, dan Naruto tak tahu seperti apa rupa Hinata yang sekarang sudah dewasa, maka Naruto benar-benar tak punya kesempatan untuk berfantasi dengan perempuan.

Tapi, untuk malam ini sebaiknya Naruto merahasiakan hal itu. Mana mungkin ia tega merusak kebahagiaan Mei di malam pengantinnya. Lagipula karena sudah menikah, ia pun berniat mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan dan perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Naruto." panggil Mei begitu menyadari Naruto yang mulai melamun.

"Hm, apa?"

"Kau masih memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku tidak?"

"Aaaa, sepertinya sudah habis."

"Aku juga, sudah kehabisan topik obrolan. Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja permainan tadi."

Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

Sedangkan Mei menyeringai, "Tapi permainan kita yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai dari sini. Hihiiii."

Oh tidak! Naruto salah besar kalau Mei akan melunak padanya. Nyatanya tatapan Mei tak ubahnya dengan tatapan ular pada tikus kecil seperti dirinya.

Mei merengsek maju, sontak Naruto beringsut mundur karena takut.

"Hei, mau kemana? Kau sekarang milikku, Naruto!"

Naruto tak bisa lagi mundur, Mei telah berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Pundaknya di pegang kuat, lalu ditekan ke bawah hingga dirinya terbaring di kasur. Pemuda ini terperangkap dalam jerat terkaman macan betina kelaparan.

Bibir Mei mencipta senyuman erotis, pun lidahnya menjilat bibir dengan sensual. Ia seperti kelaparan, juga kehausan. Dahaganya akan kebutuhan seks harus dipenuhi sekarang juga. Nampak jelas dari matanya yang berkilat merah layaknya iblis.

Tak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan bagi Naruto daripada ini. Kendatipun mata Naruto menangkap godaan hebat dari dua buah persik besar yang menggantung dan bergoyang-goyang tepat di atas tubuhnya, itu tak sedikit pun membuat rasa takutnya surut.

Ujung jari telunjuk Mei mengait kerah kaos tipis yang dikenakan Naruto. Dan tak terduga sama sekali, Mei mampu mencariknya dengan kuku semudah mencarik kertas, terus ke bawah sampai kaos Naruto terbelah sempurna.

Naruto meneguk ludah, rasa takut bercampur goncangan libido bergabung menjadi satu manakala jari jemari Mei menari-nari di permukaan tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu hingga dadanya naik turun, peluh pun bercucuran.

Kembali pada Mei, ekspresinya seakan ia adalah bajak laut yang baru saja menemukan harta karun melimpah setelah puluhan tahun berlayar.

"Oh my God, it's so hot! You're so sexy, Naruto!" Mei melontarkan pujian yang lepas begitu saja dari mulutnya secara alami sebagai bentuk rasa takjub. "Kenapa hal ini luput dari mataku dan baru kutahu sekarang? Aahh, tahu begini seharusnya aku sudah dari dulu memintamu menikahiku agar aku bisa bermain dengan tubuh laki-laki seindah ini."

Ringkas kata, sebesar kekaguman Naruto pada keindahan tubuh Mei, maka sebesar itu pula lah rasa takjub Mei akan mahakarya tuhan yang terpahat sempurna dibadan Naruto.

Telapak tangan Mei yang sangat lembut, meraba-raba setiap gumpalan-gumpalan otot yang keras pada bagian perut. _Abs_ yang bersusun dalam enam kotak tak satupun luput dari sapuan lembut Mei. Terus menanjak ke atas menuju dada kekar yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Akibatnya, perasaan menggelitik luar biasa mau tak mau membuat mata Naruto terpejam hingga rintihan berat tanpa sadar keluar sendirinya.

"Uggh!"

Naruto sontak dikuasai nafsu, ia ingin lebih dan melupakan begitu saja perasaan ragu dan malu serta takut yang tadi bersarang di hati.

Mei benar-benar memimpin permainan.

"Ha!"

Cubitan kecil di dada sontak membuat mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Serangan kejutan, cukup sakit namun mengenakkan dan membuat Naruto ingin lagi.

"Oh Naruto, mukamu menunjukkan kalau kau sudah hampir sampai puncak. Kau tidak boleh begitu! Tahan dirimu agar kita bisa mencapainya bersama-sama!"

Ucapan Mei sama sekali tak didengar Naruto. Pemuda itu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang mana penuh sesak akibat rangsangan Mei pada setiap titik pengguncang birahinya. Tubuhnya bahkan menggelinjang nikmat tak karuan, alam sadarnya pun seperti melayang entah kemana.

Mei masih belum puas. Kini celana Naruto yang jadi incarannya. Kain itu cukup tebal, kukunya tak mungkin cukup. Sembari tangannya mengguncang titik-titik sensitif Naruto, tangannya yang lain dengan lihai secepat kilat melucuti pakaian bagian bawah tanpa sempat disadari oleh suaminya itu. Benar, Naruto tidak sadar seperti sedang mabuk. Mabuk akibat ulah tangan Mei.

Glupp!

Mei menelan ludah kasar. Ia telah melihat semuanya. Semua terpampang secara nyata. Hanya ada satu kata... sempurna. Mei dibutakan nafsu hingga ia tak bisa berpaling dari tubuh telanjang laki-laki yang sudah menyerah padanya ini.

Mei sudah hendak memegang benda tegak disana, berdiri kokoh bak menara. Tapi...

Ia berhenti.

Sabar.

Masih terlalu dini untuk itu.

Hanya saja, Mei benar-benar nakal. Sempat ia menyentil puncak menara itu hingga bergetar dan bergoyang.

"Guhh!" Lagi, Naruto menggeram.

Mei pun menghentikan serangannya pada Naruto. Dia diam dan membiarkan suaminya ini lebih rileks, menunggu sampai nafas Naruto lebih ringan dan teratur.

Naruto kembali ke kesadaran, ia merasa sedikit pening, juga linglung. Malu kembali datang mana kala tahu kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak memakai apapun.

"Bangun, Naruto!" perintah Mei.

Naruto menegakkan badannya, duduk di kasur menghadap Mei. Ia hendak menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, tapi Mei menghalangi.

Mei memegang kuat tangan Naruto dan menggeleng, "Tidak! Tidak boleh!"

"..." Naruto tak berani protes.

Plukk..

Mei menepuk pipi Naruto. "Hei, jangan tahan dirimu lagi! Keluarkan semua hasratmu agar kita bisa berbagi kesenangan bersama."

Naruto mengangguk, bersamaan dengan itu Mei pun memindahkan tangannya dari pipi ke daun telinga. Membelainya lembut, ia usap perlahan dengan sedikit pijatan. Cukup lama Mei melakukannya.

Refleks, Naruto memejamkan mata menyelami setiap perlakuan Mei padanya.

Tangan lain Mei ikut melakukan pekerjaanya. Bagian lengan atas Naruto ia elus. Menyapu lembut pada bisep laki-laki itu dengan ibu jari, sedangkan keempat jari lain menari pada bagian trisep dibelakang lengan.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto bergetar, getaran nikmat yang mencapai bagian-bagian lain pada tubuhnya. Darahnya berdesir hebat.

Mei telah melakukan banyak hal, dan itu selalu membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang.

Kepala Naruto ditarik oleh Mei, sekali lagi pagutan mesra menjadi candu untuk mereka.

Dari lengan atas, tangan Mei pindah ke paha. Ia tak henti meraba, memberi rangsangan stimulus hebat pada setiap bagian sensitif Naruto. Belaian telapak tangan lembut Mei pada paha bagian dalam Naruto, mengakibatkan laki-laki itu menggelinjang. Apalagi saat tangan Mei, entah disengaja atau tidak, bersentuhan dan saling senggol dengan semacam kantong pelindung dua biji telur. Tangan Mei terus aktif bergerak dengan mengambil jalan memutar demi menghindari santapan utama yang ia khususkan untuk nanti, hingga sampai pada bagian bawah pusar Naruto yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu keriting yang tak lebat. Menggunakan kuku, Mei garuk bagian itu. Akibatnya, otot disana berkontraksi hebat seketika disertai hilangnya nafas dan detak jantung Naruto sejenak.

Wajah Naruto makin memerah saat pagutan mereka lepas, merahnya pun sampai ke telinga dan seperti hendak berasap, bukti bahwa naruto telah mabuk dan hilang akal karena gairah yang sangat menggebu. Bukan hanya karena pagutan saja, keterampilan tangan Mei pun sedemikian besar dampaknya.

Wanita itu, sungguh terlalu banyak tahu bagian mana saja dari tubuh laki-laki yang sensitif dan mudah dirangsang. Begitulah dia sebagai profesional pemain ranjang.

Tatapan sayu mata Mei menandakan ia ingin lebih, "Ayo, cumbui aku."

"..."

"Di sini!" Mei membimbing wajah Naruto ke dada kirinya. "Kecup! Jilat! Hisap! Gigit!"

Naruto melakukan semua yang Mei perintahkan. Dengan mulut, bibir juga lidah bahkan giginya. Ia amatir dalam hal ini, namun gairah mampu membimbingnya melakukan dengan benar.

"Uhnn, aahh." Akhirnya Mei memperdengarkan desahannya yang sekalipun belum keluar sejak tadi.

Setiap centi dada besar Mei tak luput dari perlakuan Naruto. Mulai dari bagian terluar sampai ke bagian puncaknya. Terutama pada bagian puncak yang sudah mengeras itu, Naruto paling suka bermain-main di sana.

Tak kuat menahan godaan tersebut, tubuh Mei bergetar hebat. Darahnya seperti hendak mendidih oleh gelenyar hebat yang menyerang seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Cukup lama Mei membiarkan dadanya dieksplorasi. "Na-narutohh! S-sepertinya dada kananku cemburu."

Dengan sendirinya, cumbuan lidah Naruto berpindah sisi.

"Eh, dada kiriku tak mau ditinggalkan olehmu." ucap Mei mendramatisir.

Refleks, tangan Naruto yang menganggur meremas dada kiri itu. Meremas lembut, diselingi gerakan memutar dan disertai pijatan-pijatan kecil. Semakin lama semakin variatif dengan sekali-sekali melontarkan cubitan nakal pada areolanya, atau menekannya dalam dengan telunjuk.

Mei memejamkan mata, ekspresi wajahnya sulit terdeskripsikan. "Lakukan lebih keras. Aku ingin kau bermain lebih keras Naruto!"

Tapi kehendak Mei tidak mendapat respon, mungkin Naruto tuli sebab terlalu asik. Karena itulah, Mei sengaja menekan kepala Naruto agar lebih kencang menghisap dada kanannya, pun tangan Naruto di dada kirinya ia bantu untuk meremas lebih kuat.

"Kyaah, ahh.!"

Mei semakin menggila. Ia ingin lebih jauh lagi.

Perlahan, Mei merebahkan dirinya dikasur tanpa membiarkan Naruto menghentikan cumbuannya.

Kini tubuh Mei terkungkung dibawah tubuh besar Naruto. Terpaksa tangan Naruto berhenti bermain demi menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Mei. Namun mulutnya malah beraksi makin beringas.

Mei sedikit mengangkat pantat lalu dengan gesit kakinya menendang gaun tidur yang sudah melorot hingga akhirnya lepas. Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena tadi kebetulan lupa memakai celanda dalam, sehingga tak perlu repot melepasnya disaat seperti ini. Ia dan suaminya, sama-sama tak berbusana lagi.

Kaki Mei bergerak erotis, lalu melingkari pinggang Naruto. Kedua kaki itu menekuk kuat hingga memaksa pantat Naruto turun. Dapat Mei rasakan benda keras dan hangat yang menekan area genitalnya. Naruto pun pasti juga merasakannya. Jelas, ada bagian dari tubuh mereka yang sudah sangat tak sabar ingin segera menyatu.

Posisi mereka sudah pas, kemampuan Mei dalam bermain cinta memang tak dapat diragukan lagi.

Cumbuan Naruto di dadanya belum cukup, dan Mei tidak ingin lagi menunggu. Tangannya meraih benda yang sejak tadi ingin disentuhnya. Dia mulakan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan halus lebih dahulu dan berlanjut dengan sentuhan yang lebih kasar. Beberapa kali meremas dan menggenggam kuat, juga ia usap naik turun hingga benda itu mencapai tingkat kekerasan tertinggi. Sampai akhirnya Mei merasakan cairan licin yang sedikit keluar dari lubang diujungnya.

Mei tahu sekaranglah saatnya. Lagipula ia pun merasa dirinya sudah basah dan cukup pelumas. Ia arahkan benda keras tersebut tepat didepan pintu masuk liang surgawi.

Kedua kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Naruto tak cukup untuk memberikan dorongan yang lebih, karena itu lah...

"Naruto." Mei menghentikan Naruto yang sedang mencumbu dadanya. "Tatap kedua mataku!"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Sudah tak ada keraguan lagi di sana, tak ada lagi keraguan antar mereka dalam ikatan ini. Tak ada jalan mundur, tapi mereka tak butuh itu sebab mereka sama-sama menginginkannya.

Naruto menunggu perintah.

Dari awal sampai detik ini, Mei lah yang memimpin. Wanita ini belum mau membiarkan Naruto mendominasi. Mungkin setelah ini, Mei akan membuat percintaan mereka menjadi adil.

Mei mengangguk dan mengatakan perintah terakhirnya, "Dorong!"

Naruto melakukannya, perlahan. Setiap gesekan yang terjadi di dalam celah sempit itu, ia rasakan dan ia resapi. Begitupula dengan Mei. Rongga tubuhnya serasa makin penuh, sesak namun nikmat luar biasa.

Sampai ketika mereka menyatu sempurna, keduanya pun diam. Masing-masing menyelami kenikmatan tiada tara yang mereka peroleh. Denyutan-denyutan yang Naruto rasakan di sana, seolah menarik kuat dirinya lebih jauh dalam tubuh Mei. Mei pun berkonsentrasi merasakan segenap kenikmatan yang ia dapat dengan sepenuh hati. Tubuhnya sesak dan penuh, juga hangat. Berpusat dari titik penyatuan, gelenyar-gelenyar memabukkan pun menjalar hingga ke bagian lain, hampir semua otot-otot di seluruh bagian tubuhnya berkontraksi, bahkan sampai ke ujung kuku pun merasakan nyeri nikmat yang menakjubkan.

Bagi Naruto, ini pertama kali ia mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi selama lebih dari 20 tahun ia hidup sebagai laki-laki. Sedangkan bagi Mei, ini adalah keajaiban yang mana penantiannya untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang dibawa mendiang suaminya pergi ke alam kubur, akhirnya bisa ia dapatkan kembali.

Kehidupan Naruto sebagai laki-laki dewasa kini telah lengkap, pun dengan Mei yang berhasil menghilangkan rasa hausnya akan kehangatan tubuh lelaki setelah belasan tahun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta?

Cinta.

Cinta yang sudah sewajarnya ada di antara dua insan yang membina rumah tangga bersama.

Nyatanya tidak pernah ada kata cinta terucap antara keduanya. Orang lain mungkin tak satupun yang menyadarinya, tapi baik Naruto maupun Mei yang sampai pada titik puncak ini masih ingat bahwa mereka sama sekali tak pernah menuturkannya.

Hingga sekarang, cinta Mei pada mendiang suaminya tidak akan luntur dan tergantikan. Sedangkan cinta Naruto kepada Mei bukan dalam bentuk romansa laki-laki kepada perempuan, melainkan bentuk cinta yang lain.

Besarnya cinta Mei pada mendiang suaminya tidak akan membuat Naruto cemburu dan tersakiti sebab perasaan Naruto kepada Mei bukan dalam bentuk itu.

Mei pun tidak akan sakit jika suatu saat timbul perasaan cinta dalam hati Naruto kepada wanita lain sebab yang Mei cintai hanyalah mendiang suaminya.

Mudahnya, mereka tidak akan saling menyakiti.

Hubungan mereka kuat dan kokoh, namun rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Ada banyak hal yang melandasi sehingga pernikahan Naruto dan Mei bisa terjadi, tapi cinta yang menegakkannya sama sekali tak ada.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa membina rumah tangga yang bahagia. Realitanya mereka sama-sama membutuhkan ikatan pernikahan ini. Bagi Mei, ia tidak akan sendirian dan menghilangkan kerapuhannya dalam hidup. Dan bagi Naruto, ia senang dapat menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Mei karena inilah bentuk balas budinya.

Begitulah, makna kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

Selanjutnya, Mei menunjukkan tanda bahwa kegiatan mereka masih akan berlanjut. Kaki Mei yang melingkari pinggang Naruto, mulai bergerak ritmis dan diikuti dengan pinggang Naruto yang mengikutinya secara harmomis. Hentakan-hentakan sakral pun datang bertubi-tubi, yang awalnya perlahan lalu semakin cepat, sangat cepat seakan mereka adalah mesin. Semua itu dilakukan tanpa melupakan kecupan dan elusan pada setiap jengkal bagian tubuh yang ada. Desahan dan rintihan menjadi simfoni terindah pengiring malam mereka. Naruto dan Mei menyatu, saling menindih satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan apapun disekitarnya, hanya untuk sampai kepada puncak kenikmatan.

.

Suara kicau burung membangunkan si pirang dari tidurnya.

Ah, tidak! Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi juga dengan sinar mentari yang seolah menembus kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Mungkin di akhir mimpinya ia sedang berteriak ' _Kenapa sepagi ini matahari sudah sebegitu terangnyaaaaa!?_ '

"Enggghhh, hooaaaam!"

Bersamaa dengan uap kantuk, dia kerjapkan mata.

"Kaa-chan, buka hordennya nanti saja. Aku masih ingin tidur." ujarnya. Tipikal pemuda manja yang selalu dibangunkan sang ibu pagi hari.

Tapi...

"Heeeeehh, masih lelah kah? Aku kira tubuhmu bakal segar saat bangun pagi."

"...?"

Meski separuh pikirannya masih di alam mimpi, yang dia dengar memang suara perempuan tapi si pemuda yakin kalau tadi bukan suara ibunya. Lantas siapa?

Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tingkah aneh si pemuda, perempuan itu lanjut mengungkapkan apa yang melintas di benaknya.

"Hmmmm..." Ia letakkan telunjuk di dagu, nampak imut. "Biasanya sih yang aku tahu pada laki-laki, meski lelah karena aktifitas ranjang semalaman penuh harusnya badan akan segar saat bangun pagi. Sedangkan kau... ?"

"Ng...? Kaa-chan, suaramu berubah. Terserang flu." racaunya, tak nyambung. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam rapat.

"Hhhhh," setelah menghembuskan nafas, ia hampiri pemuda itu. Duduk di sisi ranjang, lalu mengelus pipinya. "Naruto... Kau tidak mengenaliku eh?"

"Kaa-chan, apa-apaan sih?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Kaa-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Fufuu... Makanya, buka dulu matamu!" perintahnya. Ia tepuk pipir berhias whisker unik disana agar orangnya sadar seutuhnya.

Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Sedikit kotoran yang menempel di sudut mata ia seka dengan tangan. Pandangannya ia fokuskan pada wajah yang menatapnya sembari mengeluarkan kikikan halus.

Naruto pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, " _Kok rambut Kaa-chan berubah warna?_ ". Ia sendiri bingung, sudah bangun atau masih bermimpi. Yang ia tahu, ibunya itu tak akan pernah merubah warna rambut semenjak ayahnya, Minato, mengatakan bahwa warna rambut ibunya lah yang terindah.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat hari apa kemarin!?"

"Eh...?" berkali-kali Naruto mengedipkan mata, berharap agar yang tertangkap semakin jelas. Nyatanya, rupa wajah yang tadi ia pikir adalah ibunya malah semakin berbeda. Nampak lebih muda dengan iris mata sehijau batu giok, dan pesona kecantikannya yang lebih kuat.

"Na-ru-tooooo, hallooo...? Sudah bangun atau beluuuum?" tanyanya, selembut lantunan suara angin.

Saat ketika Naruto membuka kelopak mata dan sadar sepenuhnya, seketika itulah ia terlonjak kaget.

"MEI-SAMA!"

Gedebuggg!

Tubuhnya bahkan terpental ke bawah kasur saking terkejutnya.

Plak...

Mei menepuk dahinya, "Ufufuuuu, hahaaaa." lalu tertawa, nyaris sekencang teriakan Mama Kushina. Mei bahkan ingin menangis dalam tawanya itu.

Sungguh, ini pertama kali ia tertawa lepas semenjak ditinggal mendiang suaminya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-meeeiii-sama, kenapa kau yang membangunkanku? Biasanya Kaa-chan?" Kepala Naruto menyembul di sisi ranjang sebelah sana.

Mei yang di duduk di sisi lain ranjang, seketika wajahnya seketika cemberut, "Pakai -sama lagi. Kemarin kau janji padaku tidak akan memanggil namaku seperti itu."

"Haaah?" Naruto menganga, sejak kapan dirinya membuat janji seperti itu?

Mei sadar kalau otak Naruto sepertinya sedang berjalan bak processor intel atom yang dipakai untuk merender file video beresolusi 4k UHD, jadi...

"Dengarkan aku Naruto! Kita ini sudah menikah. Jadi, jangan berpikir kalau Kushina-san yang akan membangunkanmu lagi. Itu sekarang jadi tugasku."

" #$%^&*asdfghjkl...?"

"Naruto..., masih hidup kan?"

Isi kepala Naruto kini jadi bioskop layar lebar yang menayangkan film panjang dengan ia sendirian sebagai penontonnya.

Di mulai dari dirinya yang stress mencari pujaan hati sejak kecil yang hilang ditelan bumi, hingga dirinya berakhir di pelaminan namun dengan janda yang berjasa besar merawat dirinya dari bukan siapa-siapa. Ciuman pertama yang begitu manis dan lembut di atas altar dihadapan pendeta. Semuanya ia ingat dengan detail, sampai malam pengantin yang begitu panas dan menggai...

 _Oh My Goooooood!_

Kepala Naruto berasap karena mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Ia...

Dirinya...

"Sudah ingat kan?" Mei berdiri pun menyunggingkan senyum menggoda, ia berputar sekali sehingga handuk kimono lembab yang melilit badannya sehabis mandi pun agak turun, "Ingin melanjutkan yang tadi malam?" dan diakhiri dengan satu kedipan mata genit.

Naruto... dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah polos, langsung mengangguk dengan bodohnya. Ia tentu ingat dengan rasa nikmat tiada tara itu, yang tak terlupakan dan tentu membuat ketagihan.

"Tapi maaf, istrimu ini harus pergi untuk suatu urusan sebentar lagi."

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Sabar yaa. Kalau kau memang sangat ingin, siapkan saja tenagamu untuk malam nanti."

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk, dengan tampang yang mulai tampak menjijikkan. Mana ada laki-laki yang beru menikah, yang mampu menahan hasrat itu.

Tanpa ada sedikitpun penahanan diri, Naruto dengan sangat jujur menunjukkan hasratnya.

Dengan sikap anggun, -padahal dalam hati tertawa kencang, Mei pun melangkah ke _Walk-in Closet_ untuk mencari pakaian yang pas dan merias diri. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tak mengubah tampangnya sejak tadi.

Butuh waktu 99 detik bagi Naruto sampai ia selesai mencerna semua situasi ini.

Setelah hening yang memalukan, kamar pengantin baru itu pun di goncangkan oleh teriakan pemuda polos dan bodoh kemudian.

"MMMMMEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!"

Aaaahh~~~, namun hebatnya pemuda polos dan bodoh itu tak lagi menyandang gelar perjaka.

Indahnyaaaa pengantin baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **(Alhamdulillah XD)**


End file.
